The True Orgin of Danger Duck
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: The past hides secrets, and Danger Duck's past has the most mysterious secrets of all. What happens when these secrets from his past come back to haunt him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: At The Start

**The True Orgin of Danger Duck**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: At The Start**

**---------------------------**

**765 years ago...**

**---------------------------**

Tears were streaming down Bugs Bunny's eyes as he pulled out a hanky seeming from nowhere and wiped them away. This truly was one of the most beautiful things he and the other members of the Looney Tunes had ever set their eyes on. Daffy Duck was getting married.

Impossible it may seem but it was true. A few months back Daffy had started dating another duck named Daine. The two instantly grew a liking to one another and soon decided to get married. A wedding had been quickly sheculded and every cartoon character you ever know from the Looney Tunes was there.

Bugs stole a glance at his own wife sitting right beside him, Lola Bunny. Lola and Bugs had been together for a long time now and planned to start a family somewhere in the near future. Music sounded as the chime of the wedding bells danced through the air. Daine walked up to her place at the alter and waited for Daffy to arrive.

Now you've probally seen a lot of weddings but you never been to a Looney Tunes wedding. Mentally Bugs started to count down...5...4...3...2...1...

A scream of terror shot through the air as Daffy sailed through the sky and landed headfirst on the alter. Daine softly laughed and Daffy righted himself up brushing off his suit. Looking around Daffy noticed that the priest was missing.

"Hey!" he yelled "what happened to the preist I hired?"

As if he had been cued Bugs hopped up to the alter behind Daffy and Daine wearing a preist's uniform. Daffy rolled his eyes in annoyance, but at least the wedding could continue now. Turning to Daine Bugs asked "Do you accept this Duck to be your husband?"

"I do," said Daine.

"Do you, Daffy, also accept this lovely woman to be your wife?" said Bugs.

"I do," said Daffy his eyes never shifting from Daine's gaze.

"Well" said Bugs slamming a book called How To Be A Priester for Dummies "I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

And when Daffy did a shock of a spark shivered through him as his lips touched hers. It truly was a happy moment to remember and soon he and Daine had produced three wonderful children named Drake, Dara, and Dathe. It was soon after those three were born that the world had turned into choas.

People had started to reject the fact that Looney Tunes lived among them and many chracters were ordered to be hunted down and killed on the spot. The main branch of this protest called Fire Star was what soon found Daffy Duck's home.

Without warning a Fire Star patrol tank smashed through the walls of Daffy's home. Ordering his wife to grab the children and run Daffy donned his Duck Dodgers suit to play the role of the hero. Seeing that Daine had done what Daffy had told her his focus positioned itself back on the tank.

The hatch of the monsterous machine opened and a shadowy figure started to arise from the hole. Daffy's eyes instantly welled up with fear as he saw who the leader of Fire Star was. And in that very next second...the world went white.

Daine heard a huge explosion come from where she had left Daffy behind. The Fire Star tank had destroyed everything and not even a single tree remained in the wasteland that used to be home. Daffy Duck was dead.

Looking over at her three children that were safe Daine knew that the war would only get worse. It was the biggest war anyone in the world had ever seen as nation after nation fought for end to the injustice. But it didn't do much good if children were caught in the cross fire.

Quickly making up her mind Daine decided to send her two sons away somewhere they would be safe and keep Dara by her side. With the help of Marvin the Martian, a close friend and rival of Daffy's, Daine sent her two sons 770 years into the future in hopes they would land somewhere safe. And this my friends is only the begining.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**765 years in the future, Present Day**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"Loonatics!" called Zadavia "there have been reports that Sypher has escaped and is causing havoc in the park,"

"We're on the way," said Ace.

In a matter of minutes the Loonatics team was strapped into thier jetpacks, except for Rev of course, and flew off to Acmetropolis Park. Orginally the place was called Central Park but due to the continents forming to together to create one large piece of civilization it had to be renamed.

"I don't see old Syph-but anywhere," said Duck as the Loonatics landed on the ground.

"Well this is a pretty big place" said Lexi "Sypher could be anywhere,"

"Mabye Rev can lock into his location," said Ace grinning.

Rev nodded and started to concentrate his eyes glowing red to show that his power had been activated. A minute had barely passed by when Rev shouted "He's coming right at us! Duck look out!"

The moment Rev shouted his warning Duck teleported over near Ace as Sypher pounced right from out of the shadows. The disgruntled villian landed in a heap on the ground. Angrilly Sypher glared at the Loonatics frustrated he had not managed to snatch at least one of thier teammates powers.

Duck sighed a huge heave of relief, but it was short-lived as Sypher made a desperate grab at all the Loonatics seeking to steal thier powers. Danger Duck teleported away as soon as Ace got out his sword and appeared a few yards away from the fight. Suddenly, without warning, Danger Duck fell unconious.

"Am I dreaming?" thought Duck as his eyes slowly opened seeing that he was in Tech's lab "what happened to me?"

"He's awake!" said Tech smiling.

Ace waved his hand over Duck's glassy eyed stare saying "Are you sure Tech? He still looks zoned out to me,"

"Yeah" said Rev "how-else-would-you-explian-those-glassy-eyes?"

Tech E. Coyote, the resident genuis of the Loonatics team, face fell as he reexamined Duck. Something strange was going on here. What had caused Duck to be like this, it certianly wasn't Sypher. During the battle with the power-sucking villian Ace had managed to defeat him and later that's when the team found Duck unconious on the ground.

"Mom?" said Danger in a soft hoarse voice "Dad? Where am I? What is this place?"

Everyone in the Tech's lab grew silent as Duck continued to ramble on in his semiconious sleep. Duck either had amnesia or else he was dreaming about his past. From the way he rambled on it was hard to tell which.

Duck's mind had traveled to a different world entirely. The sound of an explosion pierced through his ears as arms wound about him tight. Tears were rolling down his cheeks stinging his eyelids shut. The force around him was pulling him away from the blast. Suddenly force stopped dragging him away as he forced to get one last look at what had once been his home.

"Drake" whispered a voice inside Danger's mind "please, promise me that you will be brave and look after your brother and stay safe. Do it for your father and me Drake, promise me,"

"I promise," whispered Danger out loud.

Lexi's super sonic ears had picked up Duck's whispered words. The only question was what did they mean?

Days after Duck's accident had knocked him out for awhile the Loonatics had been keeping a close eye on thier feathered friend. Danger could feel his teammates staring at him every day after he finally was able to walk again. Sometimes Tech would call him over to ask him how he passed out, Danger always responded with "I don't know,''

Truth be told Danger really didn't know what had made him pass out, but something happened to had flashed across his mind while in his semiconious state. Something dark and eerie. Something...from the past.

Awhile back when finding out his best friend Pinkster Pig had gone to the dark side Duck had revealed to his teammates one of his four deepest darkest secrets that had haunted him for about his entire life. And now somewhere in the near future those final three secrets will be revealed and could doom everything on Earth in the process.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are You?

**Ch.2: Where Are You?**

Police sirens blared as three police cars tore after an escaping motorcycle. The thug who had stolen the bike lifted up a laser gun and fired away at the speeding police cars behind him. Meanwhile,from up above, the Loonatics soared down to cut off the thrill jockey's escape route.

Making a wild U-Turn the motorcycle theif forced himself to a stop. All six of the Loonatics finally decided to pop out, but as soon as Danger Duck saw who was riding the motorcycle his eyes widened in shock. A duck with a white ring strapped around his throat sat shotgun on the motorcycle.

It was the white ring that caught Danger Duck's attention even as Ace did his usaul villian taughts.

"Is he?" thought Duck "can he really be?"

"Dathe?" whispered Danger out loud.

Although the Loonatics didn't hear what Danger had said it was pretty obivous that the biker did because he looked at Duck. as soon as he did a look of shock covered his own face.

"Drake?"

Tha wail of the police sirens were getting louder even as Ace finished his taunt. But when he realized that the crook was paying more attention to Duck than to him he just got to the usual thing the heroes say before busting the bad guy.

"Now you can either come with us quietly or not at all,"

"Hmmm" thought Dathe "I choose 'not at all',"

With that Dathe fired up his motorcycle and tore off in the other direction heading straight for the arms of the cops. Needless to say when the cops figured out that Dathe wasn't going to stop they moved out the way and let him through. The Loonatics weren't far behind.

Danger Duck still couldn't believe it, he hadn't seen his brother Dathe in years, not ever since...that terrible day.

**(Flash Back)**

_The time portal flashed open exactly 765 years later dropping off two little black birds off in the year 2760. shaking off some dust that had clinged to their feathers during the crash the two youths looked around to see that they were in a whole 'nother world._

_The land was green and lush with millions of people strolling around, but these people ignored the new arrivals barely noticing them. Dathe and Drake stared at each just wondering where and when they were. All of a sudden that's when things started to go wrong._

_"Hey you kids!" yelled a voice._

_Both ducks' heads turned to see a man running straight towards them with a net in his hands. Scared Dathe and Drake took off in different directions to aviod being captured and lost each other in the crowd. As soon as Drake realized that Dathe wasn't behind him he started to shout "Dathe! Where are you?"_

_Apparently Dathe was wondering the same thing cause he shouted the same call to his brother. "Drake! Where are you?"_

_Drake was to far away to hear his brother's call and by the time the day went on both brothers were split up forever. Years later Drake ended up in an orphanage for stealing food from the market and was overlooked by many charming couples that came to adopt._

_One day the choices were narrowed down to him or his best friend Pinkster. By false chance Drake managed to sneak his way into the winning the very last family. However spending all those days in a human family was probally even worse than in the orphanage._

_His new sister, Sharia, was always getting him into trouble with mom and dad. She never got blamed for anything, Little Ms. Perfect. Thanks to her Drake's new mom and dad started to have their doubts about adopting someone like him._

_"He's to different from us" said Dad "sometimes I wish we never adopted him,"_

_That statement sunk Drake into the quick. Luckily mom and dad didn't hear him as he walked up the stairs into his room. Everything went downhill from that day on. Drake refused to eat or even come out of his room that way he wouldn't have to see mom and dad's face._

_Whenever someone knocked he just sat quietly and didn't say anything until they left. Finally, one day, dad got clever and picked the lock to Drake's bedroom door only to find out that his son was gone. Drake had ran away from home._

_A note that Drake left behind read like this: "Sorry I such a big disappiontment, but I'll make up for it you'll see,"_

_Unfortunately they didn't live around long enough to see. Turns out that about two weeks after Drake had run away a crazy mobster by the name of Darkstar had killed his parents. No news made it that Sharia had survived the attack, but part of Duck was hoping she didn't._

_Two years later Darkstar still hadn't been found and Drake kept focused on getting himself a heroric job. However the job he got stuck with was typically the worse job he could ever think of. A pool cleaner._

_It wasn't to long after that that the meteorite came and gave Duck his powers. Contacted sometime later by Zadavia Duck joined the Loonatics and never lay his thoughts on his past again. That is...until now._

**(End Flashback)**

"Hey Duck!" came Ace's voice "Earth to Duck!"

"Huh...wha?" said Duck coming out of his meditative trance "what's going on?"

"You were day dreaming that's what's going on" said Ace "the biker got away because you were sleeping at the controls,"

"Sorry" said Duck "my mind was somewhere else,"

Secretly Duck was glad that they didn't manage to catch Dathe, but was careful no to express his relief out loud, especailly someone wth Lexi's super hearing talents. As soon as the Loonatic's arrived back the base Zadivia gave a call.

"What happened ?" she asked.

"We had that biker cornered and Duck fell asleep at the controls," said Ace.

"Hey I said I was sorry" said Duck "it's not everyday somebody runs into their long lost brother!"

Quickly realizing what he just let slip out loud Duck shut his beak trying to hide his embrasment for even blurting out the last phrase. The team, including Zadavia, were to stunned to speak and just kept staring at Duck in disbelief.

"That thrill jockey's your brother?" said Lexi.

Duck was to embrassed to even respond and quickly quacked himself out of the room leaving his team to wonder with so many unanswered questions. He couldn't tell his team the truth, thought Duck as he reappeared in the living room, it just wouldn't feel right.

But Danger knew that even though with his power to teleport out of reach that he couldn't aviod his friends forever. As proof the metal door leading into the living room admitted his friends to enter. Lexi was the one who spoke first.

"Why didn't you tell us that guy was your brother?" she asked.

"I didn't know for sure until I saw the white ring around his neck" said Duck "funny he looks almost like dad,"

"And who's your dad?" asked Ace.

"I guess you heard about him 770 years ago" said Duck "he played along side your great-great grandfather in the series called the Looney Tunes. His name was Daffy. Daffy Duck,"

"Your dad is the Daffy Duck" said Tech "but that's impossible he died hundreds of years ago during the war. And if you and your brother are really his sons than how come you and him haven't aged?"

"Ah the marvels of time travel" said Duck "me and my brother were sent here just as we turned five years old. A Fire Star tank had started blasting it's way up to our house and dad told my mom to take my brother and me, plus my sister and run. Dad was destroyed and so was our home,"

"Mom later asked Marvin the Martian to transport me and Dathe through time where the war would hopefully end. It had ended all right but me and Dathe were seperated and later I ended up in an orphanage. You know the whole story from there,"

"Any more surprises we should know about Duck?" asked Ace.

As if on cue Zadavia's face entered the screen saying "Loonatics big trouble at Darkstar Labs head over there imedately,"

Oh yeah there would be more surprises all right, and the fingers were all pointing at Danger Duck.


	3. Chapter 3: A Darkstar Rises

**Ch.3: A Darkstar Rises**

"It's Massive," called Ace as they got close to Darkstar Labs.

"Again?" said Lexi "doesn't that guy ever take a break?"

Arriving inside the building the Loonatics were out and ready for action. The gravity master supervillian was already levitating some of the major chemicals out of Darkstar Labs. What he wanted with them was a question even Tech E. Coyote would have trouble answering.

"About time" said Massive noticing the Loonatics " I was wondering when you guys would get here,"

"Ah ain't that sweet" said Ace sarcastically " just what are you planning to with that stuff?"

"Me?" said Massive " I don't plan to do anything. I was hired break in here and steal these chemicals. Science is not one of my fortes. So why don't you reach for the sky,"

"How 'bout you reach for the ground!" came an unexpected voice.

All the Loonatics and Massive turned their heads to see who had made the threat. duck was open-mouthed when he saw his brother Dathe standing behind the gravity controlling villian with a blaster in his hands.

"I wouldn't make a move if I were you Massive" said Dathe " this blaster packs enough energy to make you nothing but a weakly human again. And even if you try to take me out the Loonatics will just come in from the other side. In order to stop them you would have to drop your precious cargo and we don't want that to happen now do we?"

After looking over his options Massive finally said " Fine, you win,"

That was that, without further struggle Massive was taken to jail while Dathe flew over to the Loonatics. Danger Duck was the first to bring warm greetings to his lost brother.

"Man Dathe" said Danger " if you hadn't come along Massive would have probably gotten away,"

"How did you come to be here Doc?" asked Ace.

"After seeing my brother with you guys I got curious and started following you around" said Dathe " as soon as I saw you have to face a villian I just stepped in with this baby,"

"Does that gun really revert people back to their orginal stasis?" asked Tech.

"Nah" said Dathe " I was bluffing,"

"Well done Loonatics" said another black duck just coming out of the shadows "my name is Drake Darkstar, owner of Darkstar Labs,"

"What a conicedence" said Rev " Duck's first name is Drake too?"

"Yes" said Darkstar " I remember both him and Dathe very well, since Daffy Duck's death,"

"You knew our dad?" asked Danger " but you look to young to be old,"

"Time travel does wonders doesn't it?" said Drake " now I think you would be interested in the final story about your father. He was murdered,"

"When?" asked Lexi.

"765 years ago " said Drake " a war had consumed the entire planet. A war where humans turned againist the toons and murdered them on the spot. The most active group for these assassinations was called Fire Star. Daffy was killed by this group's leader while trying protect his family. Shortly his wife followed, but a young female duck had been spared. Or at least that's what I was told."

"Some rumors sugguest that the leader of the Fire Star group took the child and raised it like his own daughter. The ones who disagreed with that theory said he got tired of the thing and shot it on sight. No one really knows,"

"So our sister is either still alive or dead," said Dathe.

"Do you know what happened to Fire Star?'' asked Ace.

"Oh" said Darkstar "they're still around. No one knows where though. But I'll tell you one thing, I heard a rumor saying that Fire Star plans on finishing what they started all those years ago,"

"We better put all our focus on finding out more about this Fire Star outfit," said Lexi.

"Good idea" said Ace " if Fire Star is planning on launching another war againist toon kind, we'll be there to stop them,"

After the Loonatics left along with Danger Duck's brother the leader of Darkstar Labs slowly made his way back to his building. Massive had done a lot more damage to the outside than in the inside.

The inside was totally clean; no sign of debris or the chemicals Massive had dropped when he was taken by surprise by Dathe. After Drake Darkstar finally made it back into his office he imedately looked with pleasure at his wall.

Posted on his wall were pictures of Daffy, Daine, Dara, Danger, and Dathe. All of them were posted to a dartboard with only two crossed out with a bright red 'X'. The two marked out were Daffy and Daine, Dathe's and Danger's parents.


End file.
